Death Society
by Ana-chan n.n
Summary: Eles não são do tipo violento. Sua elegância e educação são suas características marcantes. Mas a cada 100 anos eles precisam se alimentar... E então seguem seus instintos.


**

* * *

**

Nome:

Death Society

**Resumo:** Eles não são do tipo violento. Sua elegância e educação são suas características marcantes. Mas a cada 100 anos eles precisam se alimentar... E então seguem seus instintos.

**Declaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. E me digam... Que pé de alface no mundo não sabe disso? ¬¬'

* * *

**Ø--­ OoO • Death Society • OoO --­Ø**

_By Ana Carolina (Ana-chan n.n)_

**Ø--­ OoO --­Ø**

"Eles não são monstros, nem humanos. Muito menos criaturas violentas e sem coração. Eles são apenas... A Death Society"

* * *

**Ø--­ ****Legenda ****--­Ø**

A noite estava silenciosa. (narração normal)

_A noite estava silenciosa._ (lembrança)

- Que silêncio... (fala normal do personagem)

- "Que silêncio" (pensamento do personagem)

- **Que silêncio** (grito do personagem)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO** (passagem de tempo e/ou mudança de cenário)

* * *

**Ø--­ OoO • OoO • OoO • OoO --­Ø**

**A Velha Mansão**

**Ø--­ OoO • OoO • OoO • OoO --­Ø**

Um jovem moreno caminhava distraidamente pelas ruas da cidade, com as duas mãos nos bolsos da jeans, olhando para o chão e chutando algumas pedrinhas do caminho. Sasuke era um adolescente comum. Levava uma vida tranqüila. Não era do tipo de garoto que se metia em confusões e procurasse grandes emoções. Também não era pra menos: na vila em que vivia, que praticamente nem existia nos mapas, não havia nada de estranho ou emocionante. Era uma vila pacata, assim como a vida do garoto.

Talvez a coisa mais inquietante fosse a antiga mansão no centro do povoado, que por anos permanecera abandonada. A construção havia sido moradia de uma nobre família fazendeira há muitos anos atrás. Corriam boatos pela vila que aquela família era muito estranha e havia sido expulsa pelos moradores da época por estarem ligados à bruxaria. Uma grande bobagem, na opinião de Sasuke, que acha que tudo aquilo não passava de "boatos para deixar a vila mais interessante" e "afastar as criancinhas da construção em declínio".

E qual foi a surpresa dos moradores locais ao ver, certo dias atrás, um caminhão de mudanças em frente à velha mansão. A casa recebera novos habitantes. E por mais que não se conseguisse esconder segredos em cidades pequenas, os novos donos da habitação ainda permaneciam pouco conhecidos. Como eram pouco vistos, já circulavam boatos de que os novos residentes da nobre casa também eram "feiticeiros".

Fato desmentido pouco depois, quando um dos novos moradores, uma jovem mulher descrita como muito simpática, comentou que eles eram somente uma sociedade de poetas, que viera para a vila em busca de paz para criar seus poemas. Os boatos diminuíram, mas não acabaram por completo. Algumas pessoas ainda insistiam em achar esquisitices nos "poetas". Algumas pessoas como o melhor amigo de Sasuke: Naruto.

Sasuke havia finalmente chegado ao centro da pequena cidade. Tinha marcado de se encontrar à tarde na praça central com seus três amigos, Naruto, Sai e Sakura, para tomar sorvete. Passava em frente à velha mansão, quando se lembrou dos comentários de Naruto.

**Ø--­ OoO • ****Flashback On**** • OoO --­Ø**

_Quatro jovens andavam tranquilamente em direção à praça central do povoado. Pelo caminho, passarem em frente à única mansão da cidade. O jovem loiro fez instantaneamente uma careta._

_- Esse povo que mora nessa casa pra mim é muito estranho - ele comentou com os amigos - Nunca saem pra fora, não me admira que achem que eles têm ligação com bruxaria._

_- Naruto, a moça que mora aí já falou: eles são poetas! - retrucou a única garota do grupo, que tinha cabelos em tons róseos._

_- Eu sei Sakura! Mas eles não me enganam! Sinto cheiro de esquisitices no ar! - respondeu Naruto com convicção._

_- Ah, é claro Sr. Sharlock Homes! Você, como grande detetive que é, sente cheiro até mesmo de água no ar - comentou sarcasticamente um dos morenos do grupo, que possuía cabelos negros e arrepiados - Se liga Naruto! Você só quer um pretexto pra se meter em confusão._

_- E, pela primeira vez, eu concordo com você Sasuke - o outro moreno falou. Esse tinha pele alva e cabelos negros lisos - Eu mesmo vi a moça da casa falando isso. Ela me pareceu muito gentil._

_- Puro fingimento! Ela é uma grande bruxa, isso sim! - replicou o loiro. Os outros apenas balançaram a cabeça em sinal de reprovação. O loiro era bem teimoso e não ia tirar aquela idéia da cabeça._

**Ø--­ OoO • ****Flashback Off**** • OoO --­Ø**

Sasuke riu com aquela lembrança. Naruto era realmente muito cabeça dura. E o moreno podia afirmar isso com convicção. Ele mesmo havia visto a moça e até trocado algumas palavras com ela. A única coisa estranha nela é que ela parecia estar sempre de bom humor e sorrindo.

Parou à frente da mansão, mirando-lhe a fachada. Deixou-se perder em mais uma lembrança.

**Ø--­ OoO • ****Flashback On**** • OoO --­Ø**

_Sasuke andava serenamente pelas ruas da cidade como era de seu costume. Distraído com as pedras que chutava no chão, nem olhava para onde ia._

_Por isso acabou esbarrando em algo. Ou melhor, alguém. O garoto caiu de bunda no chão, assim como a pessoa em que havia esbarrado._

_- Você não olha para onde anda moleque! - gritou uma voz irritada. _

_Sasuke ergueu o rosto para ver quem gritou e retrucar que um esbarrão só acontece quando dois estão distraídos. Mas não proferiu uma palavra ao ver em quem esbarrou: Um homem jovem, de aparentes vinte anos, que tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos. _

_No chão, perto dos dois, havia vários livros espalhados. Sasuke olhou para o lado e viu que se encontrava em frente à velha mansão do povoado. Quando voltou seu olhar ao homem, ele já havia se levantado e recolhido seus livros. A pilha em seus braços chegava até seu queixo._

_- O gato comeu sua língua, moleque? - indagou o homem ainda irritado. Sasuke ia responder algo bem grosseiro, mas outra voz se pronunciou._

_- Vamos Itachi, não seja tão mal educado. Foi apenas um esbarrão! - a voz gentil e serena pertencia a uma moça, que devia ter também vinte anos. Seus cabelos negros estavam presos num alto rabo-de-cavalo e seus olhos arroxeados brilhavam. Ela tinha um livro em mãos._

_O homem chamado Itachi resmungou algo inaudível e entrou na velha mansão. Sasuke estava tão irritado que nem se lembrava que ainda estava sentado no chão. Pensava em várias maneiras de socar aquele homem irritante. Seus devaneios foram interrompidos pela moça._

_- Você está bem garotinho? - perguntou ela com a voz doce, oferecendo uma mão para ajudar o garoto a se levantar._

_Sasuke fechou a cara pra ela e levantou-se sozinho resmungando algo como "Eu não sou um garotinho"._

_- Meu nome é Hayka, somos novos na cidade - prossegui a jovem mulher com um sorriso._

_- Eu me chamo Sasuke - respondeu o moreno, tentando ser o mais gentil possível - Quem era aquele seu amiguinho idiota?_

_- Ah, o Itachi? Ele é um pouco anti-social. Mas não ligue pra isso! - ela respondeu ainda sorrindo - Bom, tenho que ir! Foi um prazer conhecê-lo!_

_Sem esperar resposta, a moça entrou na mansão, fechando a porta ao passar. Sasuke permaneceu olhando a entrada por uns segundos. Depois balançou a cabeça e seguiu seu caminho._

**Ø--­ OoO • ****Flashback Off**** • OoO --­Ø**

Sasuke olhava intrigado para a casa. A moça, Hayka, parecia ser bem normal. Mas tinha algo estranho em Itachi.

- "Talvez sejam aqueles olhos vermelhos" - pensou o jovem moreno.

O garoto se deu conta do que fazia e balançou a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos. Os dois novos moradores eram normais, os boatos na vila eram apenas invenções. E o único estranho ali era ele, que olhava vidrado para a velha mansão.

Retomou seu caminho, olhando para o chão e chutando pedrinhas. Já devia estar atrasado para encontrar seus amigos.

No segundo andar da mansão, a segunda janela tinha a cortina entreaberta. O contorno de um rosto era vivível. Ele estivera ali vigiando fixamente o garoto moreno que olhava a casa. Num movimento rápido e silencioso a cortina fechou. Mas quem tivesse olhado para ela, veria algo vermelho cintilando.

* * *

**Ø--­ Estúdio**** da Ana-chan ****--­Ø**

Yo minna!! Isso que vcs acabaram de ler é uma tentativa de terror que eu estou escrevendo. Não vai ser bem terror, pq nem vai dar medo... É mais um mistério eu acho o.õ

E eu sei que devia estar atualizando minhas outras fics, mas é que essa idéia veio na minha cabeça e está totalmente planejada. Então resolvi postá-la u.u

Vão ter mais oito capítulos... E a maioria deles vai ser curtinha (igual esse ¬¬)

E ahn...  
Gostou do que leu? Deixe um Review!  
Não gostou? Deixe um Review!  
Achou meio termo? Deixe um Review!  
Quer mandar eu me matar? Deixe um Review tbm! XP

Kisus!!

**Próximo Capítulo - As Aparências Enganam**


End file.
